Ecruteak Reunion
Story Jon and Tyler are in the Pokemon Center, in Ecruteak City. Nurse Joy returns all of Jon’s and Tyler’s Pokemon healed. ''' Jon: Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: No problem, any time. ''Morty walks in and sees Jon and Tyler and goes over to them.'' Morty: Been some time. Jon: Morty, how you been? Morty: Been good thanks, the challengers haven’t been as surprising as you two. Tyler: Ecruteak City doesn’t seemed to have changed. Morty: No, nothing has happened. What Pokemon do you have now? Jon: Have a look. '''Jon sends out all his Pokemon. Morty: Cyndaquil, Pikachu and Spearow are still here. Chikorita evolved into Bayleef. Bayleef walks to Morty. Morty pets Bayleef. Jon: And I have two new Pokemon, Beedrill and Bonsly too. Tyler: And here’s mine. Tyler sends out his Pokemon. Morty: Croconaw, Jumpluff and Miltank from our battle. So you have Kabutops, Gastly and Charmander now too. But where is Pikachu? Jon’s Pikachu looks sad. Morty: Why is your Pikachu sad Jon? Tyler: My Pikachu evolved into a Raichu and wanted to stay with the Pikachu at a ranch to protect them from other invading Pokemon. Morty: I see. Jon and Tyler return all their Pokemon. Nurse Joy gives Morty back his Pokemon Morty: Thank you Nurse Joy. I need to get back and battle other challengers, there should be one there now. Morty walks out of the Pokemon Center. Jon: Why don’t we stay here for today and then head out tomorrow for Mahogany Town? Tyler: Yeah good idea. Jon and Tyler hear screams from outside. Jon: What was that?! Jon and Tyler run outside the Pokemon Centre and then they see loads of people screaming and the many different Pokemon in the cage. Jon: Why are there so many Pokemon in the cage? Tyler: We need to get them out! A''' ''' vacuum sucks all of Tyler’s Poke Balls and most of Jon’s. The Poke balls go into the cage. Jon: No! Tyler: Who is doing this? Team Rocket show themselves. Jon: Team Rocket! Why not. Tyler: They have all of our Poke balls! Jon: Not all. Jon grabs the two Poke balls he has left and sends the Pokemon out. The Pokemon sent out are Beedrill and Bayleef. Tyler: What you planning on doing with Bayleef and Beedrill? Jon: something to get the Pokemon out of the cage. Suddenly a Growlithe runs past, using Headbutt and hits the cage. The cage doesn’t move. Missy: And a Growlithe to go too. Jon: Bayleef, Vine Whip quick! Missy fires a claw at Growlithe but Vine Whip grabs Growlithe just in time and places Growlithe by Jon. Jon: Great Bayleef. Malcom and Jenny arrive. Jenny: Growlithe! Jon: Jenny and Malcom. Malcom: I’m glad you two are here. Tyler: Team Rocket still have all the Pokemon and our Poke balls. Missy sends out Snubbull. Jon: Still using Snubbull. Beedrill, attack with Poison Jab! Beedrill uses Poison Jab on Snubbull and Snubbull lands on the ground, next to Missy. Missy: Snubbull, get up! Jon: Bayleef, use Leaf Storm on the cage! Bayleef uses Leaf Storm on the cage and it splinters but is still intact. Mike: Aha. You can’t win with Leaf Storm! Tyler: Then what do we do? Jon: I know. What fire type moves does Growlithe know? Jenny: Flame Burst. Jon: Cool that will do. Beedrill, pin point accuracy which you are great at. String Shot! Beedrill uses String Shot on the cage bars and gets the String Shot in the splinters of the bars. The end of the String Shot is by Jon. Jon: Great Beedrill. All up to you jenny. Jenny: Right. Growlithe, Flame Burst! Growlithe uses Flame Burst on the String Shot and it catches fire. The flames go into the bar and the bars heat up. Jon: Now, Leaf Barrage! Bayleef uses Leaf Barrage on the cage and the cage smashes and all the Pokemon get out and go to their trainers. Jon’s and Tyler’s Poke Balls fall to the ground and Malcom collects them and gives them to Jon and Tyler. Tyler: Thanks Malcom. Missy: Snubbull, get up now and attack. Mike: Raticate, come out and help! Mike sends out his newly evolved Raticate. Tyler: He has a Raticate now. Tyler gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Raticate. Tyler’s Pokedex: Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. Tyler puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So a Raticate. Bayleef and Beedrill, you ready? They both nod. Snubbull stands up and goes next to Raticate. Jon: Right, use Leaf Storm! Bayleef uses Leaf Storm and hits Snubbull and Raticate. Raticate gets up but Snubbull staggers up. Then Snubbull glows blue and then evolves into Granbull. Jon: Granbull! Granbull aims Hyper Beam at Bayleef, with Bayleef barely dodging. Tyler: It learned Hyper Beam of the bat! Malcom: Be careful. Jon: Beedrill, Poison Jab. Bayleef, Leaf Storm. Beedrill and Bayleef attack and Team Rocket blast off with their Pokemon. Tyler: So now we have to deal with Hyper Beam. Jon: Yeah, but I’m glad everyone is safe. Later on, Jon and Tyler are at Malcom’s and Jenny’s house. Malcom: So, you heading to Mahogany next? Tyler: Yeah. Jenny: So Pryce will be next. Jon: Pryce? Malcom: Pryce is an Ice type Gym Leader. Jon: Awesome. Tyler: So, tomorrow we set off. Jon: Yeah. Malcom: Stay here tonight, you need to get a good rest before going on that long trek. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nurse Joy Malcom Jenny Morty Team Rocket *Mike *Missy Pokemon Jon * Cyndaquil *Bonsly *Beedrill *Bayleef *Pikachu *Spearow Tyler * Croconaw *Kabutops *Jumpluff *Gastly *Charmander *Miltank Jenny *Growlithe Team Rocket *Snubbull/Granbull *Raticate Category:Johto Travels Category:Jon Spencer Category:Tyler Moor Category:Jon Spencer's Pokemon Category:Tyler Moor's Pokemon